Agridulce
by Bara Tsu
Summary: (Spinn-off de flashback narrado desde la perspectiva de Nodoka) Quiero decirle al mundo cuanto te quiero... ¿es un pecado decir lo que siento?
**Hola a todos, bueno… quizás algunos ya me conocen, soy Rose, escritora de la historia ¨Flashback¨ Quizás no debería promocionar esa historia… pero voy al punto.**

 **Esto es un spinn-off de esa historia, no es completamente necesario haber leído previamente, pero si hay algunas referencias en la trama con la historia principal.**

 **Antes de terminar esto, según por lo que pude revisar, al quitar este capítulo de la historia principal se desordenaron los capítulos finales, el capítulo 26 que en su momento fue este es el capítulo final de la historia principal, solo por si las dudas.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Sin mas, les dejo leer en paz**

 **Aclaración: K-on no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos autores.**

 **(Perspectiva de Nodoka)**

¿A quién se le ocurriría intentar comerse un crayón?

Es verdad… solamente a ti.

Nos conocimos desde niñas, aunque se perfectamente que tu no lo recuerdas, en tantos problemas me metiste… tantos ya queda poco.

Pero jamás pude enojarme contigo…., tu sonrisa parecía ser el remedio mágico para mi enojo…. Tan inocente, pura…. Jamas pude decirte que no.

Descuidada…. Mil veces llegue tarde por tu culpa, ¿Cuántas veces tuve que prestarte mis apuntes? Posiblemente ese numero sea el único que ya perdi cuenta alguna.

Cualquiera diría que yo he de odiarte, pero es todo lo contrario…. Jamas podría hacerlo.

Solo me preocupaba por ti… aunque para ti pareciera demasiado estricta.

-Me rindo/dijiste mientras desganada golpeaste con tu rostro la mesa/ no estoy hecha para las matemáticas

-Si pusieras empeño y dejaras de rendirte al primer ejercicio estoy segura que podrías sola/¿en serio tan compleja podría ser una simple ecuación?/

-Vamos… ¡nodoka-chan enséñame!/ vi tu rostro rogarme…. jamas podría negarte una explicación/

-Sera la ultima vez que repetiré este ejercicio…. Veamos para resolver esto tienes que despejar primero…./sentí tu cabeza golpear suavemente mi hombro, vamos yui… ¿tenias que quedarte dormida? Suspire con resignación/ Vamos yui, despierta…/no halle respuesta alguna, faltaban pocos días para el examen de admisión a la preparatoria… te estabas esforzando mucho, no me creía capaz de despertarte, no cuando tenias ese gesto tan… lindo mientras duermes.

Levante ligeramente tu cuerpo durmiente de mis hombros y lo recosté en mis muslos…

¿puedes quedarte dormida y verte tan tranquila siempre? ¿podras verte asi solo para mi?

Creeme... que no quiero perder el control, tengo miedo que me temas… ¿doy miedo? ¿que haria si te enterases de "ese" secreto?

Defenitivamente... moriría.

Siempre fui indiferente, ese sentimiento llamado ¨amor¨ jamás estuvo entre la lista de mis prioridades o en mi agenda de actividades, fue siempre algo secundario, casi inexistente.

Pero como dicen todos ¨para todo siempre existe una primera vez¨ y si… también me enamore…

¿Quién diría que es de esta chica tan irresponsable que dormita plácidamente en mis piernas? ¿Por qué tú? Dime…

No importan mis sentimientos, cuanto intente ocultar, negar, por nada del mundo tienes que saber… que yo, tu mejor amiga… esta perdidamente enamorada de ti.

No quiero pensar más… tengo que estudiar, si algo me mantiene con la mente ocupada es bueno… para tratar de no pensar en tonterías.

Tu cálido aliento acaricia suavemente mis muslos, no podía concentrarme, no lo soporto más

-¡Yui!/exclame con fuerza/

-¡ah! ¡Ui llego tarde!... /miraste confundida a tu alrededor/ lo siento, me quede dormida nodoka-chan… ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?

-Te has esforzado bastante, ¿te parece si mañana seguimos? Saldré a comprar algunos libros, además es tarde/dirigí mi vista al reloj de mi pared, ya no faltaba mucho para que anochezca/ te acompaño hasta tu casa

-Está bien, déjame llévame mis apuntes para practicar en casa, sea como sea quiero ingresar, no quiero separarme de ti nodoka-chan/dijiste mientras me regalabas un cálido abrazo… ¿sabes que tan feliz me haces inconscientemente?/

-Ni yo de ti, Yui/correspondí su abrazo… su perfume tan dulce siempre lograba en mi cierto hechizo… no podía aguantarlo, me separe de inmediato/ ¿te parece si nos vamos de una vez?

-Claro, ya tengo todo listo/De todas las sonrisas de ese mundo… definitivamente la tuya ha de ser la más mágica… la más sincera/

Salimos de mi casa, te colocaste un extraño abrigo lleno de gatos… ¿tanto amas a los animales? Hay cosas tuyas que quizás jamás entenderé… pero es mejor así.

Caminamos tranquilamente en silencio, no era incomodo, siempre ibas con la mente en otro universo mirando todo lo que se moviera, distrayéndote por todos lados… contigo mis tiempos se multiplicaban por dos, siempre nos desviábamos por algún motivo incierto

-A dónde íbamos/dijiste inocentemente mientras sonreías…/

-¡A tu casa!/exclame con cierta molestia/ a veces me da miedo dejarte ir a casa sola, algo puede pasarte/y tampoco me lo perdonaría/ siempre terminas tomando rutas tan alternas que terminas desviándote, vamos de una vez, se está haciendo oscuro.

-Tranquila nodoka-chan no te enojes/abrazaste mi brazo… maldición nuevamente tú y tus sonrisas/ solo que bueno… ya me conoces

-No tienes remedio…

-Por algo te tengo a ti nodoka-chan

¿Por qué eres tan inocente? Camine sin decir nada, después de todo tu casa ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina

-Te veo mañana/dije mientras abrías la puerta de tu casa/

-Hasta mañana nodoka-chan

Por primera vez en todo el día me sentía en paz, aunque realmente no la quería si solamente eras tú la única persona que perturbase mi calma.

Suspire suavemente al saber que nuevamente habías deshecho mi tan ordenado itinerario, aun así necesitaba despejar mi mente de ti.

¿Desde cuándo me atraen tanto las novelas? Poco a poco iban remplazando cada uno de los libros de matemáticas en mis momentos de paz.

¿Qué sucede conmigo? Maldición… no, no puedo leer esto, nuevamente como en días anteriores solo vi los títulos en el estante… jamás me animaría a llevar uno, aunque siempre leía todos los días… jamás me creeré capaz de comprar un libro de estos.

-¡hey nodoka-chan!/escuche una voz gritar, cerré el libro de golpe/ ¿Qué lees?

-Por favor, no vuelvas a asustarme otra vez de la misma forma/de todas las personas con las que quería cruzarme ahora mismo, tú eras la última ¿Qué pensarías de mi si te enteraras que estoy enamorada de ti?/

-lo siento, lo siento, solo que estaba yendo a comprar algunas cosas para la cena… Ui da más miedo que tú a veces/ ¿en serio doy miedo? Si tan solo quiero tu bien/

-Pues entonces ve rápido, no confundas las cosas, mándale saludos a Ui de mi parte

-¡Son huevos, no caramelos, ya lo sé! Está bien, nos vemos mañana/Tengo miedo dejarte sola/

-Cuídate, no te desvíes

-¡Ya pareces mi mama!/Quizás ya me volví en eso… me preocupo demasiado por ti/

Puse el libro en su sitio, aunque quizás…

Fui con algo de inseguridad hacia la caja, ¿sería capaz de llevar ese libro? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¿Puedo ayudarle con algo?/dijo la encargada/

-S-sí, quiero llevar esto/entregue el libro algo temblorosa/

-Perfecto, son solo 1.785 yenes

-Muy bien.../pague el monto y me entregaron la dichosa novela, como si fuese algún producto de contrabando fui hacia mi casa

Esa noche no dormí… ese libro realmente era fantástico.

* * *

-¡Nodoka!/dijo mi madre desde la cocina/Yui-chan ha venido a estudiar contigo, baja rápido por favor.

Si algo me molestaba más… era que mis tiempos e itinerarios se rompiesen, acostumbro levantarme temprano… parece que hoy fue la excepción

-Esta bien, ya voy bajando/ ¿Por qué mi pecho late tan rápido? Tengo que controlarme, fui al baño, quería lavar mi rostro, cepillar mis dientes y peinar mi desordenado cabello/

Amor… siempre pensé que ese mosquito jamás me picaría a mí

¿Qué haría si tú te enamorases de otra persona? ¿Si te enamorases de un chico? ¿Qué podría hacer yo?

Tengo que dejar de pensar… si, es lo mejor.

Baje con algo de desgano, coloque en mi rostro mis gafas y fui a recibirte…

Dime Yui… ¿veras algo bonito en mí? ¿Qué te gusta de mí?

Puedo apostar… que nada de nada

-¡Yay! ¡nodoka-chan, buenos días!/exclamaste animada/Ui me dio pastelillos para compartir contigo

-No tienes remedio, comeremos después de estudiar

-Eres una amargada/Solo me preocupo por ti ¡acaso no te das cuenta!/

-Como digas, tenemos que estudiar, en una semana es el examen

-Tienes razón ¡tengo miedo de olvidarme todo!

-Solo concéntrate y pon todo de ti… siempre que te esfuerzas… haces más de lo que te propones

A veces me sorprende esa gran capacidad que tienes oculta bajo esa fachada de no saber nada, eres un baúl interminable de sorpresas… eso me encanta de ti.

Mi deber es estar siempre allí para ti, mi deber es escucharte solo a ti… mi deber es solo estar allí… allí para ti.

-Hey nodoka-chan/dijiste mientras resolvías un ejercicio de matemáticas/ Te quiero… no sabría que hacer sin ti/sonreíste inocentemente/ gracias/Mi corazón latió desenfrenadamente, aunque parecía inmóvil en mi asiento… sin expresión alguna/

Yui… si supieras el peso que tiene cada palabra que me dices… probablemente no las dirías tan fácil mente.

-Gracias… me alegra ser de ayuda siempre/intente ocultar mi emoción/ ¿ya terminaste?

-Sí, ya no falta mucho para acabar todo/estiraste tus brazos/ tengo hambre ¿podemos comer?

-No tienes remedio… está bien.

Comimos y hablamos de temas tan aleatorios que la conversación se hizo casi interminable, fue inevitable no reír a carcajadas… siempre lograste sacarme una sonrisa ¿sabes?

Estudiamos así, día a día, la fecha del examen se hacía más próxima, estaba asustada, no necesariamente por mí calificativo… yo estaba segura que lo lograría, quien me preocupaba… eras tú.

No sé qué sería de mí si es que nos separasen… que sería de ti… sin mí

Desde que tengo uso de razón, desde que te conozco siempre hicimos las tareas juntas… siempre todo juntas.

Yui… ¿Qué hago con esto que siento? Tengo miedo.

Intento parecer fuerte, intento parecer estricta pero… por dentro… solo estoy muriéndome de miedo.

Muchas noches ya voy deseando no haberme enamorado de ti, claro… ¿yo lo elegí? No… yo no elegí enamorarme de ti, simplemente fue algo que escapo de mí.

No importaría que intentase, parece que ese sentimiento estará allí, solo para quedarse y atormentarme día a día.

Llego el día del examen… Te veías nerviosa, el día era cálido y aun así temblabas.

-Tranquilízate, te has esforzado mucho, yo sé que vas a rendir bien este examen… Yui/dije intentando tranquilizar sus nervios/

-P-ero… ¿y si me olvido todo? ¡No sé qué hacer nodoka-chan!

-Yo sé que puedes pero si no ingresas…. /llegamos a la puerta de ingreso/ Yui, apresurémonos, tenemos que llegar a tiempo.

Nos identificamos y pasamos a dar el examen de admisión, eras un completo manojo de nervios…

¿Qué hare contigo?...

-Cálmate por favor, me vas a poner nerviosa a mí también/dije dándole un abrazo/ Suerte

Me aleje de ella, sin decir nada me dirigí a mi asiento, no voltee si quiera a verte, necesitaba calmarme.

El tiempo transcurría y el examen al menos para mí era sencillo.

Respuesta a respuesta el tiempo se acababa.

Tiempo.

Entregue mi examen, y voltee a verte…. Me sorprendió ver como sufrías en la última pregunta

Camine lentamente y sin levantar sospecha alguna escribí en un pequeño papel la respuesta, se la deje en su pupitre sigilosamente y me fui de allí.

Poco después saliste, emocionada y sonriente

-¡Nodoka-chan!/gritaste corriendo a abrazarme/ Gracias… no sabría que hacer sin ti

-No te acostumbres, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubieran descubierto?

-Bueno…. Lo siento, pero si nos expulsaban al menos podíamos ir a otro lado juntas ¿no?/sonreíste inocentemente/

-En realidad no nos dejarían postular por mucho tiempo… pero lo bueno es que todo salió bien/Sabía perfectamente a los riesgos que habían… pero por ti los tomaría con gusto/ ¿Respondiste bien verdad?

-Como veras nodoka-chan…. /evitaste mi mirada mientras caminábamos en dirección a casa/ no lo sé.

Intente respirar…. Calmarme pero….

-¡Como que no lo sabes!/exclame molesta/

-Calma, calma nodoka-chan, parece que te preocupas demasiado, ya en unos días veremos los resultados

-Espero que estés aprobada… si no realmente /Me preocuparía demasiado/ vas a tener que arreglar tus problemas sola para la próxima

-Que cruel, ñas mejores amigas están en las buenas y en las malas

Amigas… amigas…. ¿desde cuándo esa palabra duele tanto?

Si antes me conformaba con ser solo eso…. Ahora parece que ya no basta, internamente odio mis sentimientos…. Me encantaría olvidarlos de una buena vez.

¿Qué haría si supieras lo que siento? Muy seguramente te alejarías de mí

Sencillamente jamás vas a saberlo… jamás

Es un secreto…. Entre mi misma.

El día que fuimos a ver los resultados irónicamente estabas más aterrada que el mismo día del examen…. Yo me localice… estaba en los primeros puestos.

Buscamos por un corto tiempo… me estaba asustando ¿en serio no habías ingresado? ¿Me separaría de ti?

-Ingrese/dijiste sin creerlo inamovible en tu sitio hasta que saltaste encima mío/ ¡Ingrese!

-Te felicito yui… ¿no nos separaremos nunca verdad?

-Nunca…. Nunca

Mi corazón se sentía feliz, aunque por fuera permanecía tan serena como siempre… definitivamente… encantaste a mi corazón con tu mágica sonrisa.

 **Gracias por leer, bueno, esto no será muy largo realmente, dentro de pocas horas (a quienes ya leyeron este capítulo en la historia principal) estaré publicando el segundo capítulo dentro de unas horas dado que ya tenía escrito este hace buen tiempo.**


End file.
